Elongate components such as turbine blades or vanes are sent incorporated together with the rotor of the turbine.
During retrofitting, turbine blades or vanes are refurbished and sent back again to technical installations throughout the world. These may also be new turbine blades or vanes which replace old ones, or refurbished turbine blades or vanes.
The turbine blades or vanes have protective layers which should not be damaged during transportation.